


【VD】Beyond The Time

by JasperSunshine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Kid Dante, M/M, Vergil is a good brother believe me, a little sex fantasy to teen Dante
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperSunshine/pseuds/JasperSunshine
Summary: 作者运用了神奇魔法把Dante变小了，这个Dante似乎有点问题，大危机！





	【VD】Beyond The Time

**Author's Note:**

> 是5V幼D，但里面没有任何Dante受到伤害，相信我，没有童车！  
我总是觉得他们都是好人，只不过可能是各种标准下的好人罢了  
我也不知道为什么那么多字，我可能本来想写的连一千字都没，结果凑了九千  
刚好撞到七夕，祝大家七夕快乐【其实已经晚了】  
极度OOC 雷 不适请轻点骂 里面没过激内容 可能会让人失望

BEYOND THE TIME  
“姐姐！我要两大份草莓圣——”

“不，要一份。”Vergil露出不赞同的表情，这在Dante眼里再熟悉不过，可点单的服务员小姐却为此手一抖，写错了字，“你不能吃两份，我们说好了。”

“不嘛，Verge。”银发的男孩不满地抗议，略高的沙发椅让他脚上的小皮鞋还落不到地，他哒哒的用鞋跟踢着人造革沙发，想为那一份圣代争取到生存的权力。

“不是的啊，Vergil。”Dante改口，用小孩甜甜的声音回复他，那童贞明亮的双眼以及白色的长眼睫毛，Vergil从那里感到了别有用途的凝视，“圣代真得好好吃，我们一人一份嘛，一大一小也可以啊！大份的给你也行，但要多给我一颗草莓。”

Vergil揉了揉自己的眉心，Dante变成十岁小孩的模样已经要一周了，但他依旧没能适应，尤其是Dante凭着自己身体的年幼而变得正大光明的撒娇和要求。一想到面前这人见人爱的天使，内里其实是他四十岁的弟弟，这对话就越发奇异了。

“行吧，两杯，大的那份给他。“Vergil指着一脸兴奋的男孩，对服务员小姐说到。姑娘匆匆往柜台后面提交订单，心里可能在抱怨自己只是个兼职的大学生，为什么要遇到这种低气压顾客。

“Vergil，你是最棒的。“Dante跳了起来隔着大理石质的桌子，双手想给对面一个拥抱，被Vergil轻轻一拍打断了。

“Dante，你不会愚蠢到忘了自己几岁了吧。”Vergil看着坐在同等高度的椅子上也依旧矮了两三个头的Dante，可对方完全没有一丝悔过的样子。

“你在说什么呢，我只有十岁啊。”

怎么会变成这样，自从五天前Dante在一天雨夜里，以孩子的身体回到了Devil May Cry，他们兄弟两个的生活就乱套了。Vergil并不是事务所的长期住客，他当然会时不时来到这里，或者是被Dante拽过来住几天，但更多的日子Vergil会一个人出行，偶尔去修缮Redgrave市的那间老宅子。他们二人共在事务所的日子里，有时候白天会叫来Nero或者谁，做一个简短的交流，以打架切磋的借口；而晚上，他们总是无法克制的做爱，在漫长的时间里再次找回彼此的容器是一件幸运而美妙的事，而在这种苛刻的条件下还要保持所谓的道德还是太难了。

不过感谢现代科技的力量，自从Vergil拥有了手机这个产品，你想找到Vergil居然会比找Dante还要简单，至少他会随身带着有电的手机，并且只要他乐意，就算手机静音也能及时接通电话。而五天前的下午，一个乌云密布的晚上，天空已经黑到即使是夜晚也太暗了。Vergil收到了一条短信，来自仅有的几个联系人，Dante只是给他发了几个单词，“COME BACK SOON”。Dante很少这样直接要求他，大多数情况都是连坑带骗地让Vergil回来，而他即使知道各种可怜兮兮的态度都是装出来的，Vergil往往也乖乖被骗，反正晚上自己会扳回一筹，他是这样想的。

Vergil收到讯息后，立刻就用阎魔刀，消耗了他过于泛滥但也无比珍惜的魔力直接穿越到了Devil May Cry。迎接他的不是Dante的恶作剧，比如穿戴些不堪入目的情趣道具邀请他，而是漆黑空洞的大厅。除了自己一个人都没有，Vergil用魔力就能担保。他并不是很生气，毕竟他有大笔的时间，可以等着看Dante究竟出于什么样的心态把他匆匆叫回来。他自认为很有风度地坐在了真皮沙发上，实际扶手被掐出了一道深深的痕迹。你完了，Vergil放弃保持冷静，在心里对Dante说。

大约在十一点多开始，暴雨终于来袭，夹杂着惊雷和闪电。窝在家里的人都会喜欢雷雨天，缩在安全舒适的地方听着风雨声会给人莫名的爽快，只有还流落在外和心系他们的人才会感到焦虑。Vergil并不是很在乎这雨天给他弟弟带来影响，说不定下一秒他就会骑着摩托车撞开大门，顺便抱怨这恶劣的天气。

凌晨一点的时候，Vergil的耐心被耗尽了，这是他给自己找的理由。他翻出那把落灰、骨架还有点生锈的伞走出了事务所，凭着直觉拐向了几条街之外的暗巷里，不知道是什么样的共鸣，他精确地找到了落魄的Dante。

“嘿老哥，”Dante说，“手机没电了，还有点累。”然后就小声地喘着气往墙边靠了靠。

如果Dante只是跌坐在垃圾桶旁，在狭小的屋檐下躲雨，浑身都被淋透的话，Vergil还会嘲笑一下。但他面前的是个最多十岁的小孩，身上裹着明显能塞进至少两个他的尺码的衣服，而这亮红色和黑色的搭配毋庸置疑出自成年的Dante。泛红的脸颊提醒了Vergil，Dante在十岁的时候还没有过多觉醒的魔人力量，他可能快要发烧了。过于宽大的衣服阻碍了小Dante的行动，他看起来那么小，Vergil这样想，双手把他抱了起来，伞丢在了垃圾桶里，在雨夜黑暗的掩护下，默默小跑回家。

当天晚上Dante有着明显的发烧症状。Vergil把晕乎乎的小Dante丢进浴室，几分钟后给他递毛巾的时候，他不无惊讶的发现他趴在浴缸边上睡着了，或者被热水一时间晕昏了头。Vergil拍醒了他，并出于Dante毫无反抗的前提下给他洗了澡。这是太久以来他第一次不是在床上看到胞弟的裸体，一边擦拭男孩时，Vergil不由得感叹这个他从未见过的Dante，他们彼此错过的时间有些久到离谱，年幼的他身上充满着不确定的因子，而且青涩又柔软。他用自己的成人浴袍裹住了孩子，一股脑丢到了Dante房间的被褥里。在Vergil给他倒水的短暂时间里，他已经睡着了。

留给Vergil的卧室一直整洁，保持着随时拎包入住的优秀素质。Vergil任何事情都会做到最好，即使是在学习人类的生活也是如此，他成功养成了只要有条件就会坚持稳定睡眠的习惯，即使睡不着也会镇定地躺上几个小时。就这样躺在床上过了一会儿，他听到隔壁房间传来蹑手蹑脚的声音越来越近，最后爬上了自己的床。

“Vergil，好冷。”Dante拎着过长的浴袍免得拖地，发出吃力的软声，掀开被角钻了进来。小Dante的体温很高，可就算是Vergil也只知道生病了要休息，至于医院和药物则是从未考虑过。滚烫的Dante从正面抱住了他，明明抱着自己会更冷一点，Vergil想，但他看着怀里的孩子，觉得弟弟已经发烧到迷糊了，便宽容大度地允许了他的得寸进尺。然后，Vergil居然睡着了。

Vergil向来醒的很早，早到每次他们事后的第二天，Dante睡到中午才会磨磨蹭蹭醒来（不过他平时也如此），而Vergil已经吃完了早饭和午饭，有时等到不耐烦甚至就走了。Dante对此不屑一顾，他说在床上面对Vergil，任谁都会累到隔天中午。由于这也算是变相的表扬，所以Vergil纵容了这个行为，但依旧会威胁他再不起来，就要把他继续操到一天起不了床。这个时候Dante总是无所谓地对他笑，掀开被子邀请他，我准备好了。

这样的Vergil，醒来时发现怀里的Dante，睁大着双眼盯着那熟悉的天花板，看起来醒了很久，但还在自己的怀里。他似乎已经不再发烧了，感谢小孩优秀的精力，但他看起来并不放松，僵直地躺在哥哥的臂弯里。

“Vergil？”发现了注视着自己的目光，Dante有所缓和，摸了摸对方的脸来确认，“我饿了，所以我不想起来，这里没有吃的。”

“那是你自己不知道那些东西可以吃。”Vergil换了个姿势坐了起来，“世界上除了速冻食品还有别的食物。”

“你怎么能让我动火！”Dante看到Vergil站了起来开始换衣服，也匆匆坐了起来，然后沮丧地说，“你看，我都没有衣服。”

“我会打电话给Nero的，”Vergil很快就穿戴好了，在隔壁的浴室洗漱，声音从那里传来，“你就先随便穿点什么。”

“Nero？！”Dante捡起地上的浴袍胡乱一套，赤脚跑了过去，“那个哥——我侄子！”小Dante急忙改口，捂住了嘴仿佛就怕别人看不出他说错了话，但Vergil似乎没有注意到，“他会来嘛？”

“你这个样子估计只有他和那个女孩才知道处理了，”Vergil看着有点滑稽的Dante，衣角拖在身后险些绊倒，无奈之下只好弯下腰给他整理一下，把过长的部分用浴袍带绑了起来，勉强可以看到地面，以及那内翻的领子，“你只要操心自己是怎么变成这样的就好。”

“Vergil，你是天才。”他原地转了一圈，发现浴袍再把袖子别上去，是个近乎完美的临时衣服，“但我也不知道怎么回事，好像遇到了一个恶魔，然后回过神来就是这样了——但我发誓这恶魔明明已经被我揍趴下了。”Dante紧张地补上后半句。

“但你只是身体变小了吧，”Dante急迫地点头回应，Vergil继续说下去，“能让身体回到过去的恶魔还是有头绪的，如果是将人直接扭转成过去的状态，或者直接从时间轴上将人进行调换，这就很麻烦了。”

“只是身体而已，没事的！”Dante的语气略有紧迫。

“你怎么证明？”

“嗯……你上次去见Nero和Kyrie的时候，把酱油当作醋倒盘子里了，又不好意思说，就把菜蘸着酱油全都吃了？”

这确实是只有Dante注意到的事没错，但是：“Dante，你怎么敢……”小孩满意地看到Vergil不爽的反应，高兴地冲出门往楼下客厅跑，踩得地板哒哒响，Vergil转念想要不要提醒他记得穿鞋。

Nero之后确实来了，听到这事他刻不容缓地冲到了Devil May Cry，因为知道如果自己来得太慢，Vergil势必会带着Dante直接开个传送门到Fortuna。

“千万，千万不要让她们知道这事。”Nero忍不住搓起Dante那一头柔软的白发，这机会不多见，而他在大手的搓揉下小孩陷入了应急反应，一动不动，“尤其是Nico，她现在还占着我家车库当工作室，如果知道她偶像变小孩了，这后果……”不堪想象。

“大叔，没想到你以前还有可爱的时候啊。”Nero承认道，他以前甚至想象不出Dante这样的人也会有童年，他不该从始自终都是那派骚气的作风么？

“哼，以后难道就不可爱了么？”Dante拍掉了Nero的手，“我的头发乱了！”

Nero笑了笑并不打算和小孩样子的Dante计较，他带来了孤儿院里的旧衣服，虽说孤儿院里不应该有旧衣服这一说，毕竟衣服总是由哥哥姐姐再转手给弟弟妹妹的，从来不会有空闲的时刻。但这些衣服有些，太老旧了，不是说被磨破了或者穿旧，这些衣服的款式老土到没有一个小孩愿意去穿它，大家愿意穿有点褪色的兜帽衫和宽松的嘻哈裤，也不想接手这被烫得整整齐齐的贴身衬衫和短裤，不提衬衫虽然袖长足够但版型过小的问题，这个年代谁会去穿短裤？！Nero不知道Dante会不会接受这个，他已经想好如果被拒绝，就直接跑路并放下狠话，不要你就裸着吧。出乎意料的是兄弟两个对此接受度极高，小Dante抱着衣服很快去房间换完了一身，而且出奇的合适。

“你们觉得适合真是太好了，这些衣服一直没人要。”

Vergil在为他理衣领，Dante抬头不解地回复，蓝色的双瞳格外明亮：“怎么了？这和我以前穿的衣服很像啊。”

对啊，说到底这两人也不是和我一个时代的人。

留给Dante的东西远不止一套衣服，箱子里装满了小孩的衣物，三双不同尺码的鞋子，Dante发誓里面还有条可能是Fortuna三十年前流行款式的童裙，可见Nero想摆脱这些老物的心情。Nero一声声答应自己绝对会去找导致身体回溯的恶魔，以没人来得及拦住他的速度离开了，留下兄弟两个人面面相觑，在找到恢复的办法前，两个人就姑且住在了一起。

回到开始，为什么Vergil会愿意陪Dante到这家街角店来吃圣代，这次甚至是Vergil主动提出的。这要从早上说起，除了第一天晚上他们再也没有在同一间房间一起睡过，首先他们本来就都有自己的房间，其次即使是八岁的时候他们两个也都有了分房间睡的习惯，而且，这么久以来他和Dante在一张床上就从来没有过好事，Vergil也没考虑过对孩子的身体下手，自然要求各回各的房间。Vergil自从发现小Dante的作息出奇地健康，醒的非常早，他就习惯了更早起，来为这冰箱都碰不到最高层深处的小孩做早饭。可就是这样，今天Vergil发现Dante比他起得还要早。

“早上好，Vergil。”Dante对下楼的Vergil打招呼，他一直没坐他习惯的扶手椅，而缩在单人沙发里，声音听起来并不高涨也没活力，“抱歉我不会做早饭，有个鸡蛋粘在锅底了，我洗不掉。”

“没事。”Vergil没有表达不满。他做好了两个人的早饭，Dante对着吃完后空的盘子发呆，看着没精打采的Dante，他问要不要去吃圣代，这才让小Dante露出今天的第一个笑容。

此刻，Dante活跃到完全看不出早上的消沉，他絮絮叨叨地聊着一些小事，光冰淇淋甜品他就扯了很长的发言，从母亲亲手做的冰淇淋，到小时候镇里每周六的冰淇淋车，还有某个Vergil不知道的城市里小巷里的餐厅提供的每日甜品，Dante讲着对Vergil而言已经陌生过头的事情，他已经不记得鸡蛋要加几颗才能做出全家都够吃的冰淇凌了。直到圣代上桌，这个话题才停止。

Dante对着大份的圣代不知道从哪里下手，上面缀满了大颗饱满的草莓和果酱，以及曲奇碎和饼干，可见这次老板的厚待。

递餐的小哥很自来熟的俯下身在Vergil耳边小声说：“Dante先生，这是您的儿子么？”

Vergil盯了一眼服务生，理解了他的误会：“不，我不是Dante。”

“哦哦那一定是Vergil先生了！我记得您，但因为没想到您会自己来所以认错了。”服务生往后退了一步，但不依不饶地问，“所以这是您的儿子么？”

“我的儿子已经，二十五……二十六了。”

“那，这是？”一般话题应该在这里停止，但这位小哥有着纠缠不休的可敬精神。

“这是我弟弟。”Vergil不假思索地回答。

“Dante……？”

“的儿子。”

面对糊里糊涂的对话，服务生放弃了邀请这个白发的天使男孩来做他们海报画模特的想法。而Dante将小孩有限的专注力全部放在了圣代上，忽视了自己喜当爹，儿子是自己的大喜事。

Vergil的圣代寥寥几口就被推到了Dante面前，对方非常高兴地收下了。Dante他恋恋不舍地舔着那银色的小勺，露出粉色的舌尖，他自己的那份已经快见底了，他将勺子舔舐到闪闪发亮，再舀下一勺。白色的圣代和零星的红色果酱不自然地抹在了他的嫩唇上，他毫不在乎地继续品尝嘴里的圣代，一一咽下后才用舌头舔了一圈，把白色与红色的痕迹抹去。Vergil看到Dante咽下时喉部的起伏，不知道为什么他的目光无法离开Dante的脸，而肇事者本人丝毫没有察觉。

Dante接过了Vergil只吃了几勺的圣代，甜甜地说了声谢谢。他深深挖了一大勺圣代，含入了嘴里，金属勺多余的长柄也被含在了他的小嘴里，Vergil有些不敢置信，但无法克制地，他想起了Dante不止一次给他做的口活，他总是很卖力地一次次试着咽下Vergil的全部，还会为此特意刮去胡子。他每次都专注地舔舐着Vergil不小的分身，从不看他的脸，他讨好着，希望能给予彼此更多的快乐，而当Vergil终于得到释放时，有几次还在深喉，精液直直地冲刷着Dante的喉管，这时他才会退出来，略抬头向上看，情欲的视线穿过睫毛刺向Vergil，吐出舌头给他的哥哥看自己的劳动成果，溢出的白色精液充斥着口腔，再不怀好意地，一滴不剩地，全部咽下。

可那是一个成年的Dante，而不是一个乳牙都没换完的小孩。小Dante依旧用那意犹未尽的姿态品尝着自己的圣代，就像是故意的，不厌其烦地让自己的嘴染上白色再清理，毫无在意对面Vergil的视线。直到最后，他咳咳地呛了。

“怎么了？”Vergil一直在试图停下对顶着十岁孩童脸庞的Dante的性幻想，很高兴有点事情能打破这种僵局。

他吐出勺子，晃了晃那长长的勺柄：“我想试试，这个勺子能伸到多深，被呛到了。”

这完全没用啊，Vergil叹气。他不理解为什么Dante要这样做，最近他明显感到心智年龄有所下降，是受到身体的影响么？他难道不懂这些行为，他所做的姿态，都被暧昧染上了性的色彩么？可Dante只是依旧像个孩子一样露出笑容，让Vergil内心警铃大作。

“回家吧，Dante。”听到这句话，Dante终于放下了已经空空如也的玻璃杯。

“嗯。”他笑得让人分不清真实和伪装。

Dante确实受到身体变化的印象很大，与一般人相反，有了小孩身体的他不再活跃。比如现在，回到事务所，当Vergil坐在办公桌的大椅上看书时，Dante不会像以前一样去玩弄他的吉他，也不会再动那每半月邮递的杂志，他不随心所欲地哼唱那些有点年份的摇滚或点播在Vergil耳里只显躁动的金属乐（曾今Dante孜孜不倦地向他解释这些音乐里的差别，可他只觉得太浮躁），这将近一周里他除了安静地在沙发上玩旧报纸的填字游戏外，做过最多的事就是给那两盆绿萝浇水。

“你这样浇水，绿萝会淹死的。”Vergil突然开口，Dante手里的塑料水杯一抖，撒了一地。

“啊，是么。”Dante乖乖收手，“可我也不知道做什么啊，你看你也不陪我。”

“你想让我做什么？”Vergil合起了书，他不擅长对付小孩，但更不擅长对付Dante，可他没想到这两者结合起来时，却出奇地好应对。这不寻常，所以Vergil决定好好谈谈。

Dante把水杯丢在花盆旁，走到Vergil面前，坐在了膝上，用手臂环住了他的脖子，缩在了扶手之间。

“我觉得，最近缺少了些什么。”Dante抱紧了Vergil的脖子，支起上半身伏趴在耳边念到。

“你要什么？”

“你说呢？”Dante依旧暧昧不清地含糊中，可能担心理会不了他的意思，他用自己并没有多少肉的小屁股蹭了蹭Vergil的下体，可惜没有获得任何多余的回应。

Vergil愣住了，随即笑出了声：“你知道规矩的，如果你想要，你就要自己争取。”

Dante被这样的笑声挑衅了，他做下决心已经很久，没想到只有这样的笑声。

“你看，你也从来没有见过这样的我吧。”Dante直接跪在了Vergil宽大的膝盖上，双手抱着Vergil的头让彼此凝视，“机会难得，为什么不来试试呢，你也说过只要我变回去，我还是那个我，不会有人受伤的。”

“哼，我对你这样的小屁孩硬不起来。”Vergil依旧保持风度地露出笑容，让Dante看不懂。

“真得么？”Dante坚持不懈地用自己过于纤细的膝盖摩擦着Vergil的腿间，不幸的是这几乎真得没有反应。他托起Vergil的右手，一根根含入嘴内，柔软的内壁划过指尖，看得出Dante认真地试图用自己的津液浸湿哥哥的手指，却痒得Vergil想发笑。但当他吐出手指，银丝从他的嘴角扯开，最后落在了嘴角，依旧色情而迷人，而Vergil即使做不到对孩子动心，不代表他不会对Dante动心。Vergil吻上了还是小孩的Dante，抚摸着他那有点长的白发。

Dante认为自己的第一步得逞了，愉悦地开始进行第二步，他试着加倍的回应这个轻浮的吻，却回过神来发现自己被压在了那上了岁数的木桌上。

孩子的体型在一个成年男人压制下动弹不得，Dante的手腕被Vergil死死扣住，只剩下两只小腿悬在桌外。Dante并没有反抗，他的心在狂跳，Vergil在向自己靠近，他的鼻息洒在自己的脖颈上，而Dante闭上眼睛准备接受任何事情，因为这就是他所想要的。

Vergil俯下身，小声地咬耳朵：

“为什么要撒谎？”

“你在说什么？”

“我说，为什么要撒谎？你知道我最讨厌谎言了。”Vergil重复。

Dante在如此的压制下发颤，他想起了以前求Vergil帮他给母亲打圆场的时候，Vergil也是这样对他说的。

“我，没有。”小Dante已经失去了底气，从心底泛出了紧张与泪水。

“那你为什么要这样做？”Vergil起身把他抱了起来，让Dante坐直，他眼眶泛红，满是受刺激后的委屈。

“因为他这样做的时候，真得很快乐啊！”Dante不甘地扑向Vergil的怀内，有气无力地捶打。

“怎样做？”Vergil不免好奇。在听到“他”这个说法时，他自然懂得了眼前的现状，这个弟弟内里也不完全是与自己同龄的Dante，他早该确定了。

“就是你把你的***（Vergil怀疑人生的为此打码了）全部都插进他的、长大后我的屁股里时，他真得好开心，”Dante费尽脑汁地给这段不属于他的记忆找到合适的词来形容，并越说越难过，“他还被你抱抱，你还亲他！为什么我不可以？”Dante完全不知道自己童言稚语中吐露出淫秽的杀伤力，让Vergil哭笑不得，搂入怀里。

“不是这样的，”Vergil安抚着Dante，对着他眼睛说，“这些不是该对弟弟做的事，对不对？”

“那你还对他做了！”他终于哭出了声。

“那是因为他，”Vergil为接下来这个从未说出的词做好了心理准备，“也是我的爱人啊。”

Dante听到后并没有任何好转，语气染上了哭腔：“我知道了，这么说你果然根本不爱我！”

Vergil无奈地将男孩搂紧：“不，我爱你，我怎么会不爱你呢？”

“因为我太弱了！因为我什么都不会！”小Dante缩在Vergil怀里，生怕他消失，“我不像你的Dante一样，可以变成魔人，还可以飞，还会各种武器，知道那么多事情，”Dante突然加上一句，“他还能弹吉他！”有时小孩眼中的强大就是那么简单。

“而我，在到这里之前，就连爸爸留给我的剑都保护不好，我把它藏在了房东太太杂物间的暗柜里，但后来我被赶出来了，我用了好久才溜进去把叛逆取出来。“Dante的话语里有着不该属于这个年纪的悲伤，但无论对Dante还是Vergil，他们的童年都是一阵长痛，“我就是太弱了！这都怪我，我不像他能保护你，所以你不喜欢我。”

这是Dante这段时间里说得最有内容的一句话，Vergil将它们悉数收下：“所以你不告诉我，你其实不是我的Dante么？”在得到肯定的回答后，Vergil经可能地让自己看起来更温和，“对于我来说，我会爱你，无论你现在多大了，但这个爱是有区别的，我对那个大Dante的爱，可能看起来要更加激烈，但也有着毒性而且危险。你还要再大一些，再经历一些事，才能确定你是否要如此爱人，或者想被别人以这种方式所爱。”

“我不懂。”Dante不肯看Vergil的眼睛，还在默默的落泪，“我只是害怕你要把我抛开。”

“我不会的，现在的我对现在的你，不会的。”

“而且，我好羡慕，好羡慕这个自己，他和你上床的时候，那种感觉好幸福。”看来大的Dante居然把这些细枝末节的感受也作为记忆传给了小的那个，“就像是，在家里的感觉。”Vergil不知道对于十岁的Dante，家是否也像对自己那样，越不可及就越显得梦幻美好，但这一定是很好的感觉，让小Dante忍住了各种恐惧演到现在。

“那你现在想让我那样，插你么？”Vergil忍不住要逗逗他，顺便教训一顿这样的Dante，太不自重了。

“那样痛么？”Dante坐直，问道。

Vergil想了一下，给出了一个可能有点夸张但很真实的回复：“很痛，第一次会非常非常痛。”

“那我不要了。”Dante很沮丧，他想要了很久的东西居然会痛，转口问道，“我可以要一个抱抱么？”

于是他们交换了一个长久的拥抱。

“你知道么，我当时上一秒还感觉自己在街上一家快打烊的面包店门口，问老板娘有没有打算丢掉的面包，”Dante率先打破沉默，他还在享受被拥抱的感觉，但说个不停，“可下一秒，我就站在一大——堆恶魔尸体里，虽然他们都死了，但长得真得好可怕。而且我有了一大堆不属于我的记忆，多到让人害怕。”

“嗯。”Vergil拍了一下他的背，哭声逐渐停止。

“但我突然发现这里有Vergil你，我好久没见过你了，我好想你，”Dante颤颤地叙述，“可你在记忆里看起来有点让人，害怕，可我还是想找你，因为这个大的Dante就会这样做，就用那手机给你发了短信。”说着，他好像想到了什么沮丧的事，生气地锤了一拳，“但你居然不给我回复消息！我根本不知道你有没有看到，能不能来帮我，只好自己摸着路走回来。我好紧张，怕记忆里总是热衷力量的你不想见这样的我。”

Vergil感叹自己从未考虑过要回复Dante的短信，因为他的话总是多到让人以为可以无视，所以一直觉得只要自己看到就好：“抱歉。”

“还好你去找我了。”Dante没有对这寥寥数语的回复不满，“我真得好想你。”然后打了个长长的哈欠。  
“困了？”

“好困，最近总是半夜就会惊醒，紧张到睡不着，但现在好困。”

“去睡觉吧。“Vergil把他横着抱了起来，Dante没有丝毫挣扎，只是说了句我要跟你睡。

在床上的Dante格外的安分，没有丝毫之前挑逗的意味，看起来是真的放弃了。他穿着整齐的睡衣，困到睁不开眼，摸着Vergil短袖睡衣下光裸的胳膊。

“你一定要好好对我，那个长大的我。“Dante突然想起什么般说到，“和你在一起的时候，他真得满脑子都想着你。”

Vergil不知道为什么十岁的Dante会有这么多话：“我知道了，我也一直想着他。而我现在想着你，希望你能快点睡觉。”

快睡着时，Dante迷迷糊糊地问：

“我以后也能像那个Dante一样厉害么？”

“你会的，再大一点的你如果能少吃点垃圾食品可能会更厉害。”

“不用了，”Dante心满意足的要睡过去了，躺进哥哥的拥抱，“这样就好，我怕太厉害你就不在这里了。”

第二天醒来时，Vergil怀里已经是那个巨大无比的Dante了，他就和变小的第一天一样，僵硬无比地在他的手臂下看着天花板。  
“嘿，Vergil。”Dante露出不是很放松的笑，“你醒了。”

“嗯。”Vergil收回手，平躺下来，想着今天或许该多睡一会儿。

“那个，Vergil，这次真得有点尴尬了。”Dante背过身去不看他，看来这段时间发生的事他都还记得，“你能不能忘记这段时间的事。”

“嗯。”Vergil敷衍地回应着，但心里给自己的备忘录上加上了“给Dante回短信”的一条。

过了一会儿，Dante还是主动挑起了这个话题。

“如果是真的十岁的我能体验这几天就好了。”如果不是被不知名恶魔，变成了拥有大人记忆的小孩，而是真正的自己，那该多好，他会知道还有很多可以期待的事，能少走好多弯路。

“是啊，如果是真的就好。”Vergil说，“这样他就不会总是吃那些不健康的食物了，我已经教会他均衡饮食了。”

他们都笑了。

小剧场  
D：你是什么时候注意到我不是你的但丁的？  
V：从你从来没做完过填字游戏开始？从你给绿萝浇水开始？或者你糟透的吻技和奇怪的小孩子气语气？说不清，太多了


End file.
